Beyond Spirituis
Beyond Spirituis is a story written by within the Ghostverse, detailing the adventures of Taikari and her allies beyond the Spirituis Galaxy as well as acting as a conclusion to Phase Two of the Ghostverse. It has also been confirmed that characters from Vyrus and Vigilants will be present within the story. Chapter 1: Downsides of Tourism Taikari, Keraniza, Zerrik, Gralnin, and Vor'nal are sitting at a bar. Behind them are countless casino machines and tables with people sitting at them, most of which are of species the group has never seen before. Taikari: This is some place. This whole planet is pretty lax when it comes to laws. Gralnin: Eh, it's the only place we could find to refuel and rest. We're pretty far from home, ain't we? Vor'nal immediately pulls out a tablet, before showing a map of the distance the group has crossed. Vor'nal: Pretty far out if I say so myself. This has been a great roadtrip. Keraniza: Hopefully it doesn't get too close to home for me. Zerrik: Doubt it. Why would we go to Zeon anyways? There's probably nothing left of it. As the group continues to talk amongst themselves, a spiderlike bartender comes up to them. People who know of the movie Black Sun will recognize him as Sykes Co'En. Sykes: You five thirsty? Gralnin: What do you recommend? Sykes: We got some beer from Earth if you wanna have a try. It's pronounced "Cores Light" or something like that. Got it for a pretty hefty price. Zerrik: I'll take two. The rest of the group stares angrily at Zerrik as Sykes goes to pour him a glass. Zerrik: What? You know I like to sample the local alcohol. Taikari: Yeah, but you don't need to drink two! Sykes returns with the two glasses of beer. Sykes: Here's your beers and- Sykes notices a skeleton-esque figure walking into the bar. Sykes: Excuse me one moment. Sykes walks over to the figure as Zerrik drinks the beer. Being a volant, his beak can barely fit into the glass, making him look ridiculous as he drinks from it. Keraniza: How does it taste? Worth the money? Zerrik immediately spits out his beer due to the taste. Zerrik: I hate it. Tastes like flavored water. As the others talk, Taikari thinks to herself, looking around the bar. It feels strange being in such an exotic locale. Keraniza: You seem quiet. Something on your mind? Taikari looks at Keraniza in surprise, as if she didn't expect her to be talking to her. Taikari: Just thinking, that's all. Feels so strange for me to be here. Keraniza: If it makes you feel any better I'm not used to it either. Never left Zeon as a kid. Suddenly, gunshots are heard as the casino's bouncer falls to the floor with a bullet hole in his head. Three men enter, wearing parkas and holding an arsenal of weapons. Gunman 1: Where da little bitch went? Casino Patron: I'm sorry, what do you mean by that? The gunmen begin opening fire on the casino patrons, though most of the patrons run for the storage lockers where their weapons are kept, as weapons aren't allowed to be on their person within the casino. Taikari and her allies duck beneath the barstools during the incident. Fortunately, the gunmen fail to notice them. Gralnin: What the hell? Vor'nal: When did this become a shooting range? Taikari: This is why you check the reviews. Some places have incidents like this. Keraniza: So what do we do? Retrieve our weapons and leave? Zerrik: They'll shoot us if we reveal ourselves. Unless- The group looks over to see that the skeleton-esque figure from earlier is on top of the bar, taunting one of the gunmen. Out of panic, the group begins to crawl over to the other end of the bar, being careful so as to not reveal themselves. Gunshots are everywhere. Taikari: Fuck. Skeleton guy over here made things tough. As the skeleton figure takes on the gunmen, the group tries to crawl behind slot machines and tables, heading to the weapon lockers. Keraniza: Almost there... The group arrives at the room with the lockers, opening up theirs and grabbing their weapons. Almost immediately, they make a run for it, avoiding the gunfire of the other people. Vor'nal: And this is why you don't go to a bar called Mistress Murder's. As the group walk to their ship, a small one-eyed drone is present in an alley, watching the group intently. ---- Back on the ship, everyone simply sits down in exhaustion on the various seats throughout. It seems like Taikari bought a new vessel after her old one was abandoned on Wyunvar during the first encounter with the Soul Grazer. Gralnin: That was too close. Don't think we've had an incident as vicious as that on the trip. Taikari: Let's just get the hell out of here. Where to next? Keraniza: The bartender mentioned a planet called Earth, right? Zerrik: Yeah, he did. We gonna go there and drink more of their shitty beer? Vor'nal: Back on my homeworld we heard a lot about Earth. It's quite the place. Taikari: Earth it is. ---- Doomulus Xyne is sitting on a throne of sorts as a transmission comes in from a Doomuli agent of his. Doomulus: Lord Xyne, we've got a lead in the search for the Silent Scythe and her allies. Xyne: Show me immediately. A video shows up of Taikari and her allies walking to their ship, having come from the drone. Xyne: Excellent. Where are they headed now? Doomulus: I heard them mentioning Earth. Isn't that where the Vyrus is? Xyne: Indeed. Two rats captured at once. The plan is beginning to fall into place. As the transmission ends, Doomulus Xyne pulls up another hologram, with Doomulus Thai appearing before him. She has a stern look on her face. Thai: Yes Xyne? Xyne: The supersoldier project is going to be finished sooner than expected. Thai: Well that's good. What exactly is this going to entail? Xyne: We just need to retrieve a few things from Earth, that's all. I assume you're okay with that? Doomulus Thai gulps slightly. Thai: Nope, not...not at all. Xyne: That's good. You seemed hesitant there. If you want I can run it past Prime and see what he thinks. Thai: No, it's fine. Do what you need to do. Xyne: Alright then. Good to hear words of confirmation from my superior. The transmission ends as Doomulus Xyne contacts another operative of his: a Konsai. This one seems to resemble a beetle. Konsai: Orders Lord Xyne? Xyne: Set a course for Earth. We have work to do there. Chapter 2: Late-Day Crime Fighting Volta is sitting on the roof of her apartment building in Vancouver, watching the skyline at sunset. It's beautiful, yet still recovering from the events caused by her brother. Volta: Konyitas, any major incidents? We have got time to kill before I do something tonight. Konyitas: From what I'm detecting there's evidence of strange activity at the nearby train station. Seems like something's gonna go down there soon. Volta: Then it's our time to shine. Volta quickly jumps off the apartment building, aiming for a nearby generator in an alley. Bracing herself, she transforms into electrical energy on impact, and travels via the city's electrical network from there. Eventually, after some time, she reaches the train station, choosing to monitor the situation from her hiding spot: within an outlet. Volta: I don't see anything suspicious yet. As Volta continues to monitor the situation, she decides to hop from outlet to outlet, eventually noticing a lone, hooded figure walking into a staff door. Konyitas: That's our guy. Volta spies on the figure from an outlet in the staff area, watching him plug something into one of the computers. At that point, Volta heads into that computer, and emerges from it, tackling the figure to the ground. His hood drops to reveal a machinelike humanoid face. Volta: Huh? The figure smirks before electrocuting Volta with what appears to be an appendage on their arm, stunning her. He then kicks Volta into the wall as she reels in the pain. Volta: Tough guy, aren't ya? Volta immediately uses electrical energy to generate a spear in her hands, before striking her opponent with it. However, he parries with a blade-like appendage on his arm. Volta: You've got a lot of tools. Maybe I could take a few notes from you. Figure: Unlikely. The figure pushes Volta into a nearby desk, but she retaliates with a solid punch to the head, knocking out her opponent and revealing . A human head is revealed at that point, beneath the cybernetics. While shocked, Volta simply creates "handcuffs" with electrical energy, and uses them to chain the figure to a nearby pole. Volta: There we go. All we gotta do is... A beeping noise is heard as Volta pulls out her phone. It's an alert for "Date with Kaori", which is set to be in ten minutes. Volta: ...shit. Volta immediately leaps into a nearby outlet and makes her way out of the station. ---- Volta arrives at an outlet near a door, before putting in a few commands in her armor. Immediately, it disappears to reveal an unarmored Volta, who has a short orange haircut and a simple outfit. Volta: Made it. Volta knocks on the door, which is then answered by a woman with blue hair, part of which is covering her left eye. She's smiling, and embraces Volta. Kaori: You made it! Volta: And just in time too. I swear, the lights weren't in my favor on my way here. The two of them sit down on the couch, with Volta taking in the comfort. She had been out for a while after all, fighting crime. Kaori: So how was work? Volta: Busy, you know. I've been working on a pet project of sorts most of the time. Kaori: Fascinating. I love hearing your work stories. Volta chuckles slightly. Volta: Well, most of it seems boring to me. How was your time at the stock exchange? Kaori: Just the usual stuff. Talking with clients, managing portfolios, all that. Apparently KageCo.'s been ascending in value and everyone wants in. Volta: Good thing I've got shares as part of my job. Life is good. Volta sighs. Kaori: So anyways, isn't your birthday tomorrow? Volta: It is, yeah. I'll be eighteen. Always thought it was weird that I'd be dating someone a few weeks older than me. Kaori: Well, we were the same age when we met. Kaori gets a notification on her phone. Picking it up, she smirks while reading it. Kaori: Apparently the Vyrus struck again. Managed to beat up some weird cyborg-looking figure in a train station and leave them for the cops. Volta: Well that's good. I honestly find it weird how superheroes suddenly exist now. Kaori: Yeah, it's strange that it's all so recent. But ever since the KageCo. incident I've been fascinated by the Vyrus's exploits. Volta: It fascinates me too, yeah. I didn't know you were this well-versed in superhero exploits. Kaori: You know me. I saw Infinity War opening day so you know I'm really into this kind of stuff. Volta: What's next, is Thanos gonna come for Vancouver and snap half of us into oblivion? The two of them laugh together, before staring at each other. Kaori: So going back to the original topic, we gotta do something special for your birthday. Volta: That's thoughtful of you. My last birthday...brings back memories. Volta seems to be holding back tears. Volta: It was the last birthday...that I shared with my brother. Kaori: Oh shit, I'm sorry if I reminded you. He kinda just vanished, didn't he? Volta: He did, yeah. I just wish I could share this moment with him again. Volta bursts into tears Kaori hugs her tightly. Kaori: I'm so sorry Volta. But hey, tomorrow's your day. Whatever you wanna do, we'll do it. Volta stares at Kaori, smirking. Volta: Thanks Kaori. I'm glad I have you. Kaori: Me too Volta. Me too. Chapter 3: Distressing Thoughts Taikari is sleeping within a room on her ship as the autopilot guides them to Earth. However, she seems to be tossing and turning, whilst mumbling to herself. Taikari: ...finish this now...Kalgosh... It seems like she's reliving her fight with the Soul Grazer in her dream. ---- Within the dream, Taikari is locking blades with her opponent again, just like in the past. The two of them are staring intently at each other as they fight, anger fueling the duel. Soul Grazer: You handle a sword better than I expected. Taikari: I have to admit, it's surprising. Taikari attempts to force the Soul Grazer's axe into the ground, but misses as he kicks her onto the ground, knocking the sword out of her hands. From there, he towers over her, axe in hand. Soul Grazer: Goodbye Taikari. Time for you to join your allies as my servant. Taikari: No...no...NO!!! A blast of magic hits Taikari. ---- Taikari jolts upwards from her bed, shaking and sweating. She gets out of bed, and heads towards a counter in the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water from it. As she drinks the water, she notices a figure walking towards her. Shaking, she drops the bottle of water as she stays near the fridge. However, it just seems to be Keraniza. Taikari: Oh, it's you Keraniza. I got worried for a second. Keraniza: Can't sleep either? Taikari: Yeah, just had another nightmare. I think I've got PTSD or something. Keraniza: I wouldn't be surprised. The events on Jalgor were quite significant for you. Killed a big enemy of yours and led a major war effort. Taikari: They were. It's just that...they've been bugging me lately. Taikari sits down on a nearby set of seats, with Keraniza nearby. Taikari sheds a tear as Keraniza pats her on the back. Taikari: It's just that...I feel lonely lately. Even though we're on the roadtrip and all, I just wish I could have someone to talk to. These last months have been really stressful. Keraniza: You can always talk to me Taikari. I care. Taikari: Yeah, I know you do, but I just don't know how to force my insecurities out. There's a lot to me you guys still don't know. Keraniza: Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was once in your shoes. Taikari: Huh? Keraniza: When I escaped Zeon, I still got nightmares of it blowing up. Of me not making it. Taikari: Must've been traumatic. Keraniza: It was, yeah. I eventually moved past it, but part of me...part of me keeps thinking about it. Taikari, recognizing the state the two of them are in, hugs Keraniza tightly, embracing her. Taikari: Look at the two of us and our pasts. We've got more in common than we think. Keraniza: Yeah, maybe we do. Taikari gets up from the seat, smiling at Keraniza. Taikari: I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Thanks for the talk Neeza. Keraniza: What, is that my nickname now? Taikari: I like the sound of it, and I'm sure you don't mind. As the two of them walk away from each other back to their quarters, Keraniza can be seen blushing intently while smiling. She then looks back to Taikari fondly. Keraniza: Maybe one day we'll get closer. Chapter 4: Skirmish over Vancouver Taikari's ship pulls into view of Earth. It looks absolutely incredible, and the whole group stands at the front of the ship to observe. Vor'nal: Wow... Zerrik: It's gorgeous. Gralnin: Just look at all that water. Taikari: Shall we head down there then? Keraniza: Yeah, let's do it. As Taikari heads to the controls of the ship, a beeping noise can be heard from it. The group looks to their right to see two ships approaching them. Zerrik: That's weird. Taikari begins receiving a transmission from the nearby ships. She activates it to face a Konsai with cybernetic implantations. Taikari: What do you want? Konsai: We've been tracking you down for a while Silent Scythe. We figured it's best if the one who killed the Soul Grazer is eliminated as quickly as possible. At that moment, the two ships come for Taikari. She immediately gets into her seat, with the others taking their positions. Taikari: Hold on! The group's ship roars into action as it avoids laserfire from the Doomuli fighters. At one point, Taikari brushes past a satellite as she performs a u-turn and hits one of the fighters with a flurry of lasers. However, the enemy pilots seem skilled. Gralnin: According to my readings these guys are using cybernetic implants attached to the ship to enhance their piloting skills. Vor'nal: That's a clever use of cybernetics. At that moment, Taikari performs a dive down to Earth, with the ship being engulfed in flame as it descends. The two fighters follow and pepper her with lasers. The fight is now above the Pacific Ocean. Taikari: We're gonna perform an evasive maneuver along the water here. Taikari barrel rolls away from the fighters, causing everyone inside the ship to reel in the energy of being spun around. From there, she performs a somersault and fires another round at one of the fighters. This time however, she manages to land a hit on one of the wings, causing the fighter to spin out and crash into the shoreline, next to a nearby city. ---- Volta and Kaori are walking on a boardwalk near the ocean, holding hands, before witnessing an explosion along the shoreline. Volta: What the hell? Kaori: Look! Kaori points at Taikari's ship engaging the remaining Doomuli spacecraft above the ocean, with several other people in the streets watching. Kaori and several others pull out their phones and begin to record the battle. Volta: Never thought I'd see anything like this. ---- Taikari's ship continues to evade laserfire from the Doomuli fighter, before eventually turning towards a section of wilderness by the city. She darts past a tree, dropping a payload of mines behind her. The mines stick to the trees. Taikari: You were smart to convince me to buy these mines Keraniza. Keraniza: Heheh... Taikari continues darting through the forest as the fighter enters. As soon as it passes by the mines, Taikari pulls the trigger before flying out of the forest. A massive explosion consumes the ship and destroys several trees. Vor'nal: Great, we just caused a forest fire. Zerrik: Eh, there's plenty of trees in the area. Doubt forest fires are a major concern here. Taikari maneuvers the ship over to just outside Vancouver, landing discretely as the group exits. Gralnin: Well, we made it. Let's just hope the locals didn't see any of that. ---- Volta and Kaori continue walking down the street, clearly shook by the events earlier. Kaori: Bet that's gonna be all over the news? Volta: Oh, definitely. Maybe the Vyrus is gonna have some work to do. The two of them chuckle. Kaori: Well, this must've made your birthday exciting. Volta: Believe me, it did. Just being with you, walking around, seeing two fuckin' spaceships, it's been great. Kaori: I'm glad to hear that. Volta: So what's next? Kaori: Well, we still gotta grab lunch. ---- Doomulus Xyne is sitting aboard his command ship as he pulls up a hologram of a Konsai. Konsai: Sir, the assassins failed. Xyne: Just as I expected. Keep dispatching agents to the city and looking for an opening to attack the KageCo. building. Konsai: At once sir. What exactly do we want from there? Xyne: Just an object they're holding, that's all. Konsai: Mhm. The transmission ends. Chapter 5: Power Outage Doomuli agents are seemingly underground, meddling with electrical equipment. One is speaking with Xyne via hologram, and is a bee-esque Konsai. Konsai: So your orders are to take out KageCo.'s power lines? Xyne: Mhm. This should cripple the security systems and allow us to secure what we need from the building. Konsai: What exactly do we need from it? Xyne: It's an object of sorts that once belonged to the Circle of Shadows. It has some sort of power in regards to the manipulation of electronic devices. Konsai: Gotcha. ---- Taikari and her allies are walking through the streets of Vancouver, taking in the sights at sunset. Save for Taikari, the rest of the group is concealed in a way to avoid revealing their identities as aliens, wearing hoods. Taikari: Hopefully they don't get too suspicious. We caused quite the scene there. Keraniza: We did. For now, let's stay here. I think something's going to happen if we were attacked near here. The group continues walking, eventually entering a large plaza of sorts. From the plaza, KageCo. Tower can be seen, glowing a shade of blue. Gralnin: Quite the tower. Probably used by some big corporation. Zerrik: Yeah, that's likely. Suddenly, the tower's lights turn off. Vor'nal: Think they just busted a fuse? Taikari: Yeah, doubt anything major happened. ---- Volta and Kaori are eating dinner together in what appears to be a sushi restaurant. Volta: You know, when I said I was half Japanese I didn't expect you to take me all the way here. Kaori: Well, I knew you liked sushi. So why not treat ourselves? Volta snickers slightly as she gazes to a TV. It shows KageCo. Tower's lights off, with a reporter in front of it. Volta suddenly gets up from her seat. Volta: I think I need to go to the bathroom. That eel didn't taste right. Kaori: You okay? Volta: Might be in there for a while. Don't worry about me. Volta hurriedly heads to the bathroom, before getting into a stall and locking it. Immediately, she activates her superhero suit in a similar vein to how she deactivated it, and subtly walks out of the stall before darting her hand out of the bathroom, trying to grab a nearby outlet. Upon making contact, she enters it and heads for KageCo. Tower. Volta: Konyitas, what's the situation? I can tell something's going down. Konyitas: Power's down there. Volta: Leave it to me. Volta arrives within the basement of KageCo. Tower, where she finds herself in front of the electrical equipment. Several Doomuli guards stand idle, but Volta quickly fires off bursts of electricity to knock one out. The other however charges for her, and seems to resemble a krexxon. He attempts to strike Volta with a swordlike limb, but she blocks the blow and tosses him into the main generator. Bursts of electricity fly through it. ---- From the plaza, Taikari and her allies can see the tower constantly changing colors lights-wise. Keraniza: Party going on? Vor'nal: Wouldn't surprise me. Zerrik: Let's head to it. It's about time we relaxed since getting here. The group begins to walk. ---- Volta is continuing to fight the Doomuli, before knocking him into a pillar. From there, she lands a punch that knocks him out, before tying the two Doomuli to a pillar via electricity-produced chains. Volta: There we go. Volta adjusts several dials on the generator, before restoring power to the tower. However, she then checks her equipment, noticing the presence of several foreign figures above her whose energy signatures match those of the ship from earlier. Volta: Let's track these guys just in case. Volta activates a tracker as she departs the area. ---- When Taikari's group arrives at the tower, they see that the lighting is back to normal. Zerrik seems upset by this. Zerrik: Dammit. We missed it. Taikari: Let's just get a few hotel rooms and see what's going on in the morning. I'm exhausted. Keraniza: Amen. As the group walks away, another Doomuli drone can be seen behind a tree in the plaza in front of the tower. ---- Doomulus Xyne is once again speaking with a Konsai agent of his via hologram. Konsai: The power shutdown was a failure, but we do have a new lead regarding Taikari. Xyne: She's in Vancouver? Konsai: Mhm. They're grabbing a hotel room so they're likely staying here for a bit. Xyne: Excellent work. As the transmission finishes, the camera zooms in on a nearby computer console. ---- Arigu: I got it! Arigu is within the Vigilants' ship, using a computer console to track Doomuli transmissions. Yikkal walks up to him curiously. Yikkal: Did you intercept something important? Arigu: I did. Taikari's on a planet called Earth based on the transmission I overheard. If we get there, we can bring her into the war against the Doomuli! Yikkal: Great find. I'll get us there immediately. Yikkal walks to the bridge of the ship, before breathing in deeply. Yikkal: Hopefully I handle this well. She did act as inspiration to me after all. Chapter 6: A Meeting of Heroes Taikari wakes up in her hotel room due to her alarm clock, moving her hand to stop the alarm. However, her hand brushes past a piece of paper. Taikari: Must be from the staff. Taikari picks up the note, but it doesn't seem to be from the hotel. Rather, it reads "Head to these coordinates at 12:45. I can explain what's going on.", before listing several coordinates. Taikari: Weird. Taikari gets out of bed, before looking towards the sleeping Keraniza, who chose to share a room with her and is usually a heavy sleeper. She smirks slightly before heading into the bathroom to get ready. Keraniza wakes up a few seconds later due to a car alarm going off outside the hotel. As she gets on her eyepatch to cover up her missing eye, she lazily walks into the bathroom, before noticing Taikari already showering. As soon as her eyes open, she hits the wall in shock due to what she sees. Keraniza: Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit... Taikari: What the hell Keraniza? Keraniza: I was half asleep okay? I had no idea! Taikari: Should've listened first! Keraniza rushes out of the bathroom and lays her head down on the bed, crying. She had messed up in front of Taikari and was upset. Taikari eventually exits the shower, towel wrapped around her to find Keraniza upset. Taikari: Hey, you okay? Sorry if I snapped there. Keraniza: It's okay. It's just that...there's something...I need to tell you. Taikari: Tell me? What do you need to tell me. Keraniza: I...uh... Hurriedly and urgently, Keraniza looks to Taikari, blushing intensely. She then hugs her tightly. Keraniza: Recently I've just...uh...it's complicated. Taikari: I can tell. But we're kinda in a hurry. We need to head somewhere at 12:45. Keraniza: Uh...alright Taikari. Taikari smirks at Keraniza before going to get ready. As Taikari's back turns, Keraniza lets out a sigh. ---- Taikari's group is now at the coordinates, and it's 12:40. They look around to find themselves in an alley. Gralnin: Sketchy place if I say so myself. Vor'nal: Well, it's somewhere. You sure we can trust that note Taikari? Taikari: I mean, I want answers as to why we were attacked above here. Zerrik: And if we get answers, it means I can find a way to kick the ass of whoever's responsible! Keraniza: Calm down Zerrik. We just gotta...uh... Keraniza seems to be visibly worried now, and kind of anxious. It seems as if her attraction to Taikari has gotten the best of her. Zerrik: Gotta what? Keraniza: N-nothing. Vor'nal: They should be here any minute now. Just gotta- Eventually, Volta leaps from a nearby generator in the alley, shocking the group. She seems to have a smirk on her face. Volta: I knew something was going on when I saw your ship up there. Believe me, I already looked through the files there. Something about a roadtrip you guys are on? Taikari: Kinda, yeah. How'd you manage to get to our ship? Or even get inside? Or even manage to emerge from that generator? Volta: They call me the Vyrus. I'm a superhero who can enter and control electrical equipment, so to speak. Vancouver is pretty much my domain for this stuff. Like how Spider-Man has New York, Batman has Gotham, Superman has- Gralnin: Yeah yeah, we get it. Your planet has quite a bit to it in regards to culture. Volta: We've got a lot, yeah. So I've noticed a connection in regards to your attackers and an incident that happened at KageCo. Tower. I assume you guys noticed the lights fluctuating. Zerrik: Yeah. I thought there was a party there or something. Volta: Well, it was actually the result of me fighting someone within the room that held the tower's power generator. To me, it seems like they want something from there. Taikari: Huh. So I guess we should team up then and see what's going on? Volta: Sounds about right. Based on what I found in your ship, you guys seem to be quite prominent back home. Fought in a war and all that. Taikari: It's quite the experience, yeah. But we'll keep in touch. Question is...how? Volta: Give me a second to play around with your communications equipment. Volta delves into the communications equipment within Taikari's armor, before delving out of it. Volta: Just linked it to my own armor. So if you discover something, send me a message! Keraniza: Sounds good. We'll keep in touch Vyrus. Volta: See you around. Volta leaves via the generator as the group looks to each other. Gralnin: Superheroes? Really? Vor'nal: Eh, I found it cool. This'll be interesting. ---- Taikari is in bed, but can't sleep. She gazes over to Keraniza, who's fast asleep, and smirks. Taikari: (to herself) I wonder what she was gonna say to me. Taikari continues to attempt to sleep, but is continuing to toss and turn. She then gazes over to Keraniza, and notices that she's shivering. Feeling pity, Taikari sneaks out of bed, and grabs a spare sheet from the bedroom, placing it onto Keraniza. She smirks as she watches her sleep. Taikari: (to herself) She looks kinda cute while she sleeps. Chapter 7: The Battle Begins Doomulus Xyne's warship arrives above Earth. From the deck of the ship, he clenches his mechanical fists before gazing over to several of his lieutenants. Xyne: Send the ships down to the city. It's time that we claim what is ours. Technician: Right away sir. Several ships can be seen flying from the main flagship, down to Vancouver. ---- Volta is at work within her lab at the KageCo. Tower, tinkering with a small defense drone of sorts. Turning the gears ever so slightly, it eventually roars to life, fires a laser at the wall, and then falls to the ground, broken. Volta: Shit. That's the ninth time today. As Volta continues experimenting, she notices shade coming in through the windows. Looking outside, she sees a massive ship above Vancouver, with people gazing at it on the streets. Volta: Whoa. Looks like something is going down. Volta quickly locks the door of her lab, before activating her superhero suit. Smirking, she then sends a signal to Taikari's group before exiting the lab via outlet. ---- Taikari's group is rushing through the streets towards the tower, noticing the ships. Taikari: We need to keep moving! Something's going to happen! Suddenly, the ships begin firing on KageCo. Tower, causing the ground to shake. Civilians are running amok. It's nothing but chaos. Keraniza: What's going on? Eventually, the group reaches the central plaza near the tower. However, Doomuli soldiers are present and guarding the lower floors. Taikari and her allies brandish their weapons, and charge at the Doomuli. They seem to be Konsai with cybernetic attachments, and look to be extremely deadly. Taikari shoots one of them with her pistols, causing the cybernetic beetle to rear its head and charge for her. She then pulls the sword off her back and parries the headbutt with it, before landing a fierce slash at the head, halving the body. Taikari then pulls out her pistols again before noticing Keraniza in trouble, as she's been knocked into a wall by a spider-esque Konsai. As the Konsai attempts to stab Keraniza, it's suddenly shot in the head by Taikari from behind. Keraniza expresses a face of relief, smiling at Taikari. She smiles back beneath her helmet, before noticing that the other Konsai have been finished off. Vor'nal: Let's see what awaits us in the tower. Seems kinda tech-y. My kind of thing. Zerrik: Eh, I was hoping for a more traditional battlefield. Gralnin: Well, I can snipe easier here. Zerrik: Sounds fitting for someone who'll hide behind stuff to attack. Ever considered going right into the fight? Gralnin: Shut up... Keraniza fires a grenade at the sealed glass doors of the building, before detonating it. The group heads inside, weapons in hand. ---- Volta is beating down the last of the Doomuli soldiers within a street by the tower, before heading towards it. However, she ends up getting a phone call right after. Volta: Not now... Volta answers the call from her helmet. Volta: Hi Kaori! Kaori: Are you okay?!? Volta: Yeah, we evacuated already. Kaori: Good. I'm so glad you're okay. Anyways, apparently the Vyrus is by the tower now. They're kinda just standing around though. Volta: They are? Kaori: Mhm. It's on TV and everything. Volta looks up to see a news helicopter recording her. Kaori: She just looked at the screen, AAAH! Volta: Anyways, I gotta go. Hopefully the situation ends soon. Volta begins to walk to the tower. Kaori: Yeah, I hope so. You should see what's going on right now. They're heading for the tower. Volta: Heh, yeah. Anyways- Volta hesistates for a moment, recognizing the danger ahead. Kaori: W-what's wrong? Volta grips her fist tightly, before nodding to herself. Volta: I love you. Watch the events on TV closely. Volta immediately hangs up, before running towards the tower. She arrives within the storage room of the object that gave her superpowers. It's a relatively cuboid shape, with electricity emanating from it. Spikes jut out of it as well. Volta: The signals were aiming for here. What's going on? A door opens. Volta prepares to attack, but it's just Taikari and her group. Volta: Oh, good. It's just you guys. Taikari: This is suspicious as hell. What's going on? At that moment, the door is busted down as Doomulus Trine, a major figure from the game Vigilants, enters the room. The fact that his head was made from the Soul Grazer's helmet scares Taikari, causing her to simply stare at him in fear. Keraniza looks towards her in concern. Trine: I have to commend you six for standing against us. We've tracked your ship down for ages Taikari. After all, the one who killed the Soul Grazer is certainly a threat to our cause. Zerrik: What "cause" do you serve? Trine: My name is Doomulus Trine. Second in command of the Doomuli Inquisition, a subsect of the greater Doomuli organization. We came to Vancouver for this object. Volta: So you know what it is? You know of the origins of my powers? Trine: It's called the Jalzetai. It was originally built by the Circle of Shadows in an attempt to control enemy technology, but it eventually arrived here after Jalgor went kablooey. You must've been exposed to its latent effects. Volta: So these powers are the result of a twisted science experiment? Trine: Mhm. And we Doomuli intend to use it for military purposes. Taikari clenches her fist tightly, before pulling out her sword. Recklessly, and without thought, she charges at Doomulus Trine. However, he simply bats her aside by brandishing a hammer-like limb, sending her to the ground and shattering her helmet. Worried, Keraniza runs to the injured, unconscious Taikari. Keraniza: Tai...Taikari... As Keraniza cries, multiple heavily armored Doomuli soldiers enter the room, surrounding the group. Trine: Looks like this distraction allowed us to gain a foothold in the building. Take them to the part of the building we have under our control. Doomuli: As you wish sir. The group is taken away as Doomulus Trine gazes at the Jalzetai, before ordering for a large piece of equipment to be brought in to extract it. Trine: The cornerstone of the supersoldier project. Finally in our hands. ---- The Vigilants' ship arrives above Earth, witnessing the Doomuli warships above the planet. Tuuki: What are they doing to this place? Kumah: Likely an attack. Arigu rushes forward from the computers of the ship, towards Yikkal. Arigu: I'm detecting a large concentration of Doomuli forces in this building. Yikkal: Then that's where we'll go. As Yikkal walks over to exit the ship, the rest of the group looks to him in concern. Kumah: We sure we can attack in the midst of something like this? Yikkal: We've faced greater odds before, haven't we? Tuuki: Seems unusual for you to be this positive. Yikkal: Trust me, it'll make sense when you see it. Chapter 8: Freedom The heroes are kicked into an empty office cubicle by a Doomuli guard, who stands by the cubicle. Volta: This is awful! You can't just attack the building without reason! Doomuli: Believe me, a full-on attack was the last thing we had in mind. But we have what we need. Gralnin: Then why would you stay here? Why couldn't you just leave? Doomuli: Because we were given orders to remain here. And you don't go against orders. As the group's captor continues to keep watch, Taikari wakes up. Keraniza, noticing her almost instantaneously, hugs her tightly. Keraniza: Are you okay? Taikari: I'm...I'm good. Anyways, what happened? Zerrik: We were outnumbered and taken captive here. Who knows what'll happen to us? At that moment, the group hears the sound of explosions from outside the building. They look above the cubicle to see spaceships flying above the city, fighting Doomuli spacecraft. Volta: What the heck? ---- The Vigilants team is taking on Doomuli forces around the tower, diving past buildings and avoiding laserfire. Yikkal: How many more we got? Tuuki: Just these two fighters! Yikkal performs a barrel roll behind a skyscraper, before firing a missile at the fighter he just tricked. The explosion is tremendous, and Yikkal cheers in victory. Yikkal: One down! Arigu: We have the other one cornered. Give us a sec. The camera cuts to Arigu, Tuuki, and Kumah chasing after the last fighter, shooting it down above the ocean. The group then flies over to KageCo. Tower, landing on a helipad. Doomuli soldiers rush for the ships, but are no match for the Vigilants' unity as a team. Kumah: There we go! Secured a landing site. Yikkal: Now we infiltrate the building. Follow my lead. The group enters the building, weapons in hand. After dealing with a group of cybernetic Konsai guards, they near an elevator. Arigu: Just need to head a few floors up and we'll reach the source of the non-Doomuli signal in here. ---- Within the cubicle, Volta subtly brushes her hand past an outlet, noticing that the Doomuli failed to cover it up. She uses it to travel to another cubicle in the building, before sneaking towards the guard. She eventually catches him from behind with a chokehold as the rest of the group collectively attacks him, before pushing him out the window, past the glass elevator the Vigilants were taking. Yikkal: The hell was that? Tuuki: I think we'll be in for a treat when we get to our destination. Back on the other floor, Taikari's group is fighting off a horde of Doomuli soldiers that have just arrived via another elevator, separate from the one the Vigilants took. Having secure their weapons from another cubicle, the entire office space is a warzone of sorts. Taikari: This is a pretty cramped battlefield! Volta: Eh, I'm used to it. Eventually, the room is clear as Taikari and her allies move towards the elevator, noticing that it's heading upwards. Taikari: Must be another batch of reinforcements. Zerrik: We'll take them on. The elevator doors open to reveal the Vigilants, who are now standing in front of the others and their weapons. Seeing the danger, they kneel down in defeat as Taikari's group looks on in confusion. Yikkal: We...we surrender. The Vigilants are prodded out of the elevator by the others. Gralnin: Should've known that the Doomuli were hiring mercenaries. Kumah: Doomuli? We thought you guys were the mercenaries they hired. Volta: ...no? I live here. Arigu: Hold on. So from my understanding, we were both responsible for fighting off all these cybernetic guys? Taikari: Mhm. Tuuki: That's a relief. Name's Tuuki. Kumah: Kumah. Arigu: Arigu. Yikkal: And I'm Yikkal. Call us the Vigilants. Volta: Well, you can call me...Volta. Keraniza: That's your real name? Volta: It is, yeah. Figured you guys deserve to know my real identity. Taikari: I'm Taikari. Judging by the fact that one of you is a krexxon, you guys must've heard the name once or twice. At that moment, Yikkal looks on in awe at Taikari. As someone who idolized her, he was finally in her presence. Yikkal: I...I'm a huge fan. There's stories of your exploits back in Neolight. They said you were among the greatest of mercenaries. I...I was inspired to go down this route by you. Taikari: Well, I'm honored to have played a role in that. So what's going on? Yikkal: We actually came here to recruit you and your allies for the war against the Doomuli. Keraniza: They're already back home? Arigu: Mhm. Their operations are quite small at the moment, but we fear that war will break out soon. Gralnin: Let's leave the building first. We shouldn't stay here for too long. Chapter 9: Embarking on a New Journey The group stands within Volta's apartment, talking. Taikari: Well, if war is on the horizon, then I need to be there to stop it. Who knows what they can do with the thing they took? Arigu: Whoa, they took something? Vor'nal: An object that previously belonged to the Circle of Shadows called the Jalzetai. It's what gave Volta here her powers. Volta: Yeah. It's quite the- Volta hears knocking at the door. Volta: Excuse me one moment. Volta opens the door to see Kaori standing at it, with a face of fear. She hugs Volta tightly. Kaori: I'm so glad you're safe Volta. Volta: Yeah. It's been one hell of a day. As the hug breaks, Kaori looks ever so slightly into the room to see the others. While shocked, she's intrigued. Kaori: I assume there's a reason for all of this? Volta: There is, yeah. Volta has a nervous expression on her face as she activates her suit, causing Kaori to make the connection. She then deactivates the suit. Volta: I'm...I'm the Vyrus. This whole time. Kaori looks at Volta for several seconds in curiosity, before kissing her. The two of them are against the wall, embracing each other in happiness, before the kiss eventually breaks. Kaori: Believe me, I intended to do this before I came here. That reveal was just the icing on the cake. Volta: You seem less shocked than I expected. Kaori: Well, it's certainly shocking. But if you remember correctly, I always admired the Vyrus as a superhero at the same time as us dating. The two being the same thing merely makes me care about you even more. Volta chuckles slightly. Volta: Anyways, I have some news for you. I... Kaori looks towards Volta in concern, before the latter stutters briefly. Volta: ...want you to come with us. Kaori: Come with you? To where? Volta: That's the thing. We're leaving the confines of this planet for it. And I have to admit, I'm gonna get a bit lonely without you. Kaori: Aw, that's so sweet of you. Of course I'll come along. Volta smirks as she walks back into her apartment, holding hands with Kaori. Volta: Hey everyone! I want you to meet Kaori. The group waves towards Kaori along with the odd "Hello" or "Hi". Volta: She's...my girlfriend. At that moment, Keraniza looks towards Taikari, but shakes her head and simply smirks. In time, it'll happen. ---- Taikari's ship, with Volta and Kaori now aboard, flies into the Vigilants' flagship as they get out to meet the team. Taikari: Quite the ship you've got. Yikkal: It's quite the beauty, yeah. Arigu here helped with a lot of it. Volta: So where to? Yikkal: We've got people to meet. Work to do. Foes to face. Keraniza: It'll be one hell of a showdown. THE END ---- Doomulus Xyne walks into the laboratory where Trine is working with the Jalzetai. Xyne: So this is it? The object that can empower people with control over machinery? Trine: Mhm. It's magical in nature, but we've managed to replicate its functions thanks to a few magically-adept Konsai. Xyne: Great. So what's next? Trine: All we need now is a guinea pig to test this procedure on. Got any ideas? Xyne: We'll find someone. Just give me a second. Xyne leaves the laboratory, heading towards his chambers. He activates a hologram of Fenrir and kneels before him. Fenrir: Ah, Xyne! What news do you have for me today? Xyne: The supersoldier project is near completion. All we need now is a test subject. We're thinking one of the Konsai soldiers. Fenrir: Actually, I can easily deliver you a suitable candidate thanks to my wealth. Xyne: Really? Fenrir: Mhm. Consider it my "reward" for your hard work Xyne. Xyne: Thank you master. The transmission ends as Doomulus Xyne clenches his mechanical fist. Xyne: Things are going as planned. Things are indeed going as planned. Category:Ghostrealm Stories Category:Stories